


Only One Night

by dragonflyMerri



Category: Brolin, Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflyMerri/pseuds/dragonflyMerri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We will never speak of this again! Does the Dr Who cast have to put up with this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They walked into the room and stopped dead, staring at the bed.  
“Well,” sighed Colin, “At least it’s a king-size.”  
Bradley looked at him as if he was crazy. “There’s only one bloody bed! Bad enough we have to share a room, we were supposed to have two beds!”  
Colin dropped his bag on the suitcase stand. “They said it was the only room available. It's only one night so let’s make the best of it.”  
“There’s only one bloody bed!!” Bradley said forcefully and a little angrily.  
Colin looked over at the bed. ‘There’s lots of pillows. We can build a wall down the middle – your side, my side,” he suggested helpfully.  
Bradley looked taken aback, then with a snort of disgust, threw his bag on the floor.  
“I sleep on the left side,” he said.  
“Whatever” muttered Colin, unzipping his bag and rummaging around for his toiletries. “You want the bathroom first or last?”  
“I’ll go last.” Bradley flung himself on the bed and turned on the TV. “Don’t be long.”  
Colin paused at the door to the bathroom long enough to give Bradley a ‘what the hell?’ look, before closing the door.

****

Colin reached out and turned out the light. “Night Bradley” he said, settling on his side of the bed. From the other side of the pillow wall, he heard Bradley muttering to himself.  
“This is bloody ridiculous.”  
“Stop moving around and the pillows won’t fall over,” Colin said, wiggling down into the comfort of the bed.  
“I can’t believe I have to share a bed with you, Morgan. Johnny and Julian are definitely going to hear about this tomorrow!”  
“Trust me, you’re not exactly my ideal bed partner, either,” muttered Colin.  
Silence fell as they settled down.  
“You always sleep in those pajamas?” asked Bradley from the other side of the pillows.  
“Yep. You always sleep in boxers and a t-shirt?” replied Colin.  
“I do tonight” snorted Bradley.  
Suddenly the two of them burst out laughing, a laugh that quickly took a slightly hysterical turn.  
“Do you suppose that the Dr. Who cast have to share rooms?” Bradley gasped.  
“Naw, we each had our own room. They’ve got a bigger budget.” The two burst into a renewed round of giggles.  
“Col?” Bradley called when he had got himself under control. “We will never speak of this night to anyone – agreed?”  
“That’s going make it a bit hard to complain to Johnny and Julian if you’re never going to talk about it” Colin reasoned.  
“Aside from Johnny and Julian, we are never gonna talk about this night, agreed?”  
“Like I want to tell anyone that I spent the night with Bradley James!” snorted Colin.  
There was a moment of stunned silence, then Bradley said “Good night Colin.”  
“Good night Bradley.”

****

Colin partly emerged from a deep sleep, feeling utterly delicious. He was wonderfully warm, coddled and relaxed. He vaguely registered that he was sleeping on his stomach and Bradley was draped across his back, legs tangled with his, one arm holding him close. ‘Wonder what happened to the pillows’ he thought as he drifted back to sleep.

****

The next time he partially awoke was to turn over on his back. He absently untangled his legs and lifted an arm that had captured him. The arm immediately settled back when he stopped moving, and a muscled leg draped across his. He started drifting back into a deep sleep when a soft ‘brrrr’ blew into his ear.  
His mind woke up a fraction more, trying to identify the sound, which was repeating in a slow rhythm. Suddenly it came to him and he woke up with a grin. Bradley was on his side, his face only inches from Colin’s ear, and he was softly, but most definitely snoring.  
Colin couldn’t help himself. He started silently laughing. He clasped a hand over his mouth to muffle any sound, but couldn’t control the shaking of his shoulders.  
“S’matter?” Bradley slurred, still buried in sleep.  
“Nothing” whispered Colin, trying desperately not to laugh aloud. “You snore.”  
“N’don’t” muttered Bradley, settling his body to better relax into Colin. He absently patted Colin’s chest “G’sleep” he said before sinking back into his own slumber.  
“Night Bradley” whispered Colin, a grin still on his face as he settled back to sleep.

****

The third time he awoke, the alarm was buzzing. He reached out an arm to shut it off and Bradley groaned in protest. Colin registered that he was now being spooned by Bradley, who had resumed his soft but distinct snoring.  
Colin extradited himself from Bradley’s hold, to much mumbled protest from Bradley, and headed to the bathroom.

****

When he emerged 15 minutes later, he had a towel slung around his hips and was drying his hair with another one.  
Bradley was awake, slumped half propped up in bed, watching a morning news program.  
Colin gave him a broad grin that looked remarkably like a smirk. “Morning. Sleep well?”  
Bradley was instantly suspicious. “Very. You always this chipper in the morning?”  
“Only when I wake up amused,” replied Colin from the depths of the towel as he resumed drying his hair.  
Bradley was now alarmed. “And what’s so amusing?”  
“You’re a cuddler.” Colin dropped the towel on the chair and gave Bradley his full attention. “And you snore.”  
“Cuddle?…what?…I do not snore!” Bradley was instantly on the defensive.  
“Oh yes – you do!” nodded Colin grinning. “Not a big snore as such, more like a purr.”  
“I do not snore!” Bradley sat up indignantly “And I sure as hell don’t purr!!”  
Colin burst out laughing “Purred like a contented cat.” He pointed to his ear. “Right here – all breathy-like.”  
Bradley lurched out of bed, almost falling as his foot caught in the sheets. He stood there in sleep-tussled, righteous indignation and pointed a finger at Colin. “Never happened! No cuddling….no snoring… no….’purring’…and definitely not in your ear!”  
Then he stomped off into the bathroom, Colin’s laughter ringing in his ears.

****

Bradley finally emerged, his own towel slung low on his hips, his freshly washed hair neatly combed. Colin was already dressed and had tided the bed and room. Bradley’s open bag was on the bed, while Colin’s packed one was waiting by the door.  
Colin was sitting in the chair, reviewing his script. He looked up at Bradley. “Now that’s more like the King Arthur the fans expect,” he said. “You really are a bit of a mess when you wake up, aren’t you?”  
Bradley turned to glare at him. “And you really are full of compliments today aren’t you? First I snore, now I’m a mess?”  
“Purr more than a snore,” said Colin, heading to the bathroom to collect his toiletries. He instinctively ducked as a wet towel flew past his ear.

****

When they were both dressed and packed, Colin did a final inspection of the room while Bradley held the door open. Grabbing his bag, Colin proceeded Bradley out of the room.  
“I’ve enjoyed our first night together, Bradley” he said cheerfully as he passed.  
“Morgan, there is definitely something very wrong with you,” muttered Bradley as he closed the door behind them.


	2. Only One Night - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s a man to do when he just can’t sleep and the only comfort he can find is in the bed of a friend.

DAY ONE

Colin was almost asleep when his cell phone rang. Groaning, he picked it up, glancing at the call display with one eye.  
“What do you want Bradley?” he muttered.  
“Were you sleeping?”  
“Yes”  
“I can’t sleep.”  
“I can. And was.”  
“I didn’t sleep last night either.”  
“I did.”  
“You’re not very sympathetic,” muttered Bradley  
“I’m tired.”  
There was a long moment of silence.  
“Can you unlock the connecting door?” Bradley asked quietly.  
“What? Why?”  
“Because I can’t sleep.”  
“So what?”  
Bradley sighed. “So I haven’t slept well since the night we shared a bed at that hotel.”  
“And?…”  
“And I was wondering if I could sleep in your bed for the night.”  
There was a stunned silence. “You’re nuts. Goodnight Bradley.” Colin clicked off the phone, threw it on the nightstand and buried his head in the pillow. A few minutes later the phone rang again.  
Groaning, he reached for the phone. “Go away Bradley,” Colin muttered into it, not even bothering to look at the display.  
“Can you open the door?”  
“Bradley, I have a 5:30 wake-up call – I need my sleep.”  
“So do I – that’s why you need to open the door.”  
“And if I don’t – are you going to keep bugging me?”  
“Until you open the door.”  
Cursing under his breath, Colin shut the phone off, stumbled out of bed to the connecting door, unlocking his side before stumbling back to bed. He heard the door open, then felt the bed shift as Bradley settled on the other side.  
“Thanks Colin – good night.”  
“Urmmm..” Colin muttered, already falling asleep.  


When the alarm rang, Colin had to fight out of an embrace to reach out and shut it off. He moaned at the early hour – he still had a lot of sleep left in him. Trying to sit up from sleeping on his front, he discovered his legs were tangled with Bradley’s and his body was held hostage by Bradley’s outstretched arm.  
He kicked free of the extra legs, and pushed off the heavy arm, then turned over on his back. He turned his head to look at Bradley, still sleeping deeply. Lack of sleep did not make him at all sympathetic – he dug an elbow into Bradley’s stomach.  
“Get up.”  
Bradley woke up with a start, looking confused. “What?”  
“Get up. And get back to your room. It’s 5:30”  
Bradley groaned and rolled over on his back, stretching his body, arms over his head. He turned to look at Colin. “Morning. Did you sleep well?”  
“No I bloody did not.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Because you came tromping into my room in the middle of the night, then hogged the whole bed.”  
“Oh. Sorry about that. I had a great sleep.”  
“Good for you” muttered Colin as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. “Now get out of my room.”

****

DAY THREE

Colin was almost asleep when his cell phone rang. Glancing at the display he groaned.  
“No.” he answered.  
“I can’t sleep,” said Bradley.  
“I don’t care.”  
“I need my rest for tomorrow. I’ve got a heavy day.”  
“So do I. Don’t care.”  
“Please Col. Promise I won’t hog the bed.”  
“This is ridiculous.”  
“It’s the only way I can get a proper sleep.”  
Cursing softly, Colin switched off the phone, then, rose to unlock the connecting door.  
As Bradley settled on the other side, Colin said, “This is not to become a habit!”  
“Course not – it’s just to help me sleep.”  
“Stay on your side” he muttered, plumping up the blankets and pillow before settling back to sleep.  


When the alarm rang, his arm automatically reached out to shut it off. Bradley was draped across his back, his head resting between his shoulders. Colin sighed, no wonder he had dreamed of being smothered to death. Heaving Bradley off his body, he sat up on the side of the bed.  
“Morning Col,” Bradley said sleepily. “Did you sleep…”  
“No I didn’t. You hogged the bed again.” He could feel Bradley doing a morning stretch behind him.  
“I slept great. Thanks Col.”  
“Get out of my room,” sighed Colin as he headed to the bathroom.

****

DAY SEVEN

Colin was almost asleep when his cell phone rang. Not bothering to open his eyes he answered it.  
“S’already open,” he slurred before replacing the phone.  
The bed moved as Bradley sank on to his side.  
“Thanks Col.”  
Silence settled on the room.  
“You need to get a girlfriend.” Colin muttered.  
“Got one. She’s in London though. Not much help here in Cardiff.”  
Silence once again descended.  
“You need to do something about this sleep problem, Bradley. I’m not going to be your replacement sleep buddy.”  
“I know. It’s just that I sleep much better in your bed”  
“Wish I could say the same.”  
“Sorry.” Bradley sighed. “I’ll try to stay on my side.”  
“Night Bradley.”  
“Night Col.”

When the alarm rang, Colin reached out an arm to switch it off, then buried his head under his pillow. He could feel Bradley’s body snuggled up to his, legs tangled, arm resting lightly across his bum. This has got to stop he thought as he drifted back to sleep.  
“Colin – wake up!” A sharp slap struck his bum causing him to leap up.  
“What the hell?..” He looked around confused.  
Bradley was climbing out the other side of the bed.  
“We slept in – it’s 6:10. Get up.”  
Bradley bolted for his room and his own bathroom.  
“This has got to stop,” moaned Colin as he staggered to his bathroom.

****

DAY TEN

There was a knock on the door and Johnny’s voice called thru “Colin? Sorry to disturb you, it’s Johnny.”  
Colin woke up with a start. “Ok, yeah, just a minute.” He turned over and began pushing Bradley out of bed.  
“What the hell?” Bradley woke up abruptly to feel hands and feet pushing him away.  
“Get out! Go back to your room. Johnny’s at the door!”  
“What?” Bradley caught himself just as he stared falling out of bed.  
“Johnny’s at the door – get back to you room now!”  
Bradley staggered to his room, cursing under his breath. When Colin saw the connecting door close, he opened his door.  
“Um, hi. What’s up?” he asked as nonchalantly as possible.  
“Can I come in a minute?” Johnny asked.  
“Oh yeah, come on in” Colin opened the door and stepped back into his room.  
Johnny glanced around the room, his eyes stopping at a bed that was a tangle of sheets spilling off, pillows everywhere.  
“Rough night?” he asked, eyebrows raised.  
“What?” Colin asked in alarm, then looked over at the bed. “Oh that…urm…yeah, rough night.” He grinned bashfully.  
“Well, sorry to wake you up. Julian and I are heading to the set early, and I wanted to give you some script changes for today. It’ll be the first scene we’re filming so I wanted you to look them over in the van on the way to set. I’ve got some changes for Bradley too, but he’s not answering his door.”  
“I can call him,” said Colin helpfully as he picked up his cell and dialed Bradley’s number. There was a moment’s pause, then the sound of a cell phone…coming from the nightstand on the other side of the bed.  
Both men stared at the phone. Colin with a look of horror on his face, Johnny with a look of dawning understanding. Colin quickly hung up, then walked to the connecting door and banged on it. “Bradley – get in here, Johnny wants to talk to you.”  
Colin refused to meet Johnny’s gaze. If he had, he would have seen an amused smile on his face.  
Bradley opened the door looking appropriately sleep-dishevelled, his acting skills in full force. “Johnny. Hi. Sorry, didn’t hear you.”  
Hiding a grin, Johnny handed Bradley his script. “Script changes for this morning. Colin will catch you up.”  
Glancing between the two young men, he nodded then headed to the door. Opening the door to leave, he paused and looked back in time to catch Colin shooting a look of daggers at Bradley, who was looking back completely confused. As the door closed behind him he heard Colin burst out “You bloody git – why did you bring your phone…”

****

Johnny had a smirk on his face as he walked to the elevator, where Julian was waiting, with the door held open.  
“What’s so amusing?” Julian enquired.  
“You know that 50 quid bet we had?” said Johnny.  
“50 quid? For what?”  
Johnny gave him a wide grin then pointed in the direction of the room he had just left.  
Comprehension dawned on Julian “Damn! Colin to Bradley or Bradley to Colin?”  
“Bradley to Colin. You owe me 50 quid.”  
“Shit. Could have sworn it would go the other way.”  
There was silence as the men contemplated this new development.  
“How are we going to work this into the scripts?” Julian enquired thoughtfully.  
“Technology” replied Johnny. “We check the Internet – the fan sites. I’m sure someone out there has already written this.”


End file.
